Letters of a broken soul
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: summary in chapter 1. but to sum it up. Edward is abused, instead of the whole 'bella is abused' thing, thought i switch it up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward is being abused by Carlisle, and here is way of reaching out for help. This is a one shot so i probably won't make it a story. but if you want it to be turned into one let me know when you review! :D and i'll consider it. DON'T get upset about this. it's just a story, a twist to the whole 'bella gets abused by Charlie and Edward rescues her' This time Edward is the one who needs to be rescued. all human. and Edward and Alice are brothers/sisters rosalie and jasper are twins Emmett is an only child just like Bella is. it's written in letter form because i think the font looks cool. lol and it's got Edward's name in it. just icnase it doesn't show up the name of it is Edwardian Script ITC :P sorry if it sucks i don't have anything dangling between my legs and i'm not abused so i don't know what it's like. (:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight...... however I like to think Edward and Jacob are my bitches so i own them. ;D **

**edward:...... -_- **

**Jacob: .umm..... **

**:D yah!**

**Dear Alice,**

**The hate i have against him is burning me inside and out. He hits me Alice.... hard. I know i should take it like a man. But this is my house, my safe-haven where i should be able to come.. to escape from the world, not be tortured by my own father! I get so frusterated because i can't hit him back... i want him to feel the pain he puts me through... every fucking day. Actually no i want it to be worse, i want him to beg me to stop for forgiveness. and when he does.... i'll laugh. i will laugh so hard i'll cry. I know this is awful to say but, everynight when he's asleep up in his warm cozy bed and i'm down here all i can think about is revenge. Anyway possible to make him suffer like i do. i don't know how many times i've walked up the stairs into the kitchen gripping the biggest knife in my hand, just telling myself this is the last night he will ever hurt me. It sounds so sweet. So why, why do i run back downstairs into my basement, and hurt myself instead?I don't understand my own actions anymore. It's like i've lost control over myself. what is wrong with me? i'm insane, psychotic, crazy, disturbed, mental. whatever you want to call it, i need help. major help. Sorry to make you have to worry so much, stay safe... Don't tell HER about this. **

**Love, Edward**


	2. till next time loser

**thanks for those who did review and added this to your alerts :D oh and in the first letter chapter 1, where i said HER, well HER isn't Bella Her is Esme, his mother. Bella doesn't come in to the story wayy later. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight...... however I like to think Edward and Jacob are my bitches so i own them. ;D **

**edward:...... -_- **

**Jacob: .umm..... **

**:D yah!**

**Dear Edward,**

**You're really scaring me, i'm worried about you. I want to help you, really i do. But how can i when i you won't even let me tell someone about this? Don't you want help? Or do you enjoy being abused? i'm not blaming you for this i just can't comprehend the urge to keep it a secret. Wouldn't you tell someone if it were me getting abused? Of course you would, and no matter how many times i told you not to you would still tell just to get me out of there. and I will do the same for you. why can't i tell mom? We live how many miles away. She deserves to know what's happening to you. If i tell her she'll come and get you, and you can live with us! :D You would love it here in California, the girls are sluts at my school. you could get laid. write back soon. i really miss you.**

**till next time loser :p,**

**Alice**

**Thanks for reviewing, also where i said that the girls at Alice's school are sluts, i did not mean that as all california girl's are sluts. i just randomly picked a state, and attempted at giving alice a sense of humor. so don't take it personally if you live in california and just so happen to be a girl. :p please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**author note goes here.......**

Damn You Alice,

I swear if you tell anyone and i mean anyone at all, i will never speak to you again, my urge to keep it a secret? hah! More like my urge to live!! Maybe you've forgotten this, but he is a doctor! a well respected liked doctor. Please remember this Alice, it takes hours to get here even by plane, thats more then enough time for him to kill me for telling someone and to get out the here. I know your only trying to help, and i appreciate that but please think before you do. To you he is sincere and nice, but to me.... well i think he blames me for you and her leaving. And no you can't tell her, if she knew... she wouldn't do anything, I know you still think the reason i was left here with him, was because Girl's are suposed to live with girls, and the samething for guys. But come on Alice you smarter then that! you want to know why i was left here and you got to live with her? Yeah i would to. Because i still can't seem to fathom why unless of course she doesn't accept me as her son. I've always been an outsider looking in at the picture perfect family you all were! doctor father, stay at home wife devoted to her family, perfect daughter... but where do i fit in, with this hallmark card image? Why did you get to live with her? Why not me? Why not both of us? Don't defend her, unless you know what it's like to have to lie to everyone, to hide the secret that you are literally dying to tell... Hoping maybe one day someone will figure it out, and stop it. Wondering what you did to deserve something like this! To be scared to come to your own house hoping that he is still at work. She would not come and get me, and you know that! Stop believing the damn lies and see past that to the truth, because your the only one i have and if your not on my side then i'm fighting this battle alone, and i just win. Please Alice.... you can't tell anyone. My life relies on you.

Let's look on the bright side... At lease YOU get to live a semi-normal life

EDWARD


	4. chapter 4

**author's note goes here**

Dear Edward,

I hate it when you blame my mom for all your problems, it's not her fault your fucked up in the head! No wonder she left you there, you only care about yourself. and, and i bet dad never laid a finger on you! Lying jerk. Your pathetic.

Alice

**author's note**


	5. letter 5

**So i said on my profile i was going to quit writing fanfics all together but... i can't even stick to quitting something. :] oh and... i really wanna finish this story cause it's kind of sorta different then my others, but the chapters are so short! D:, and i take like a long time to put up the next chapter, but i already have alot of the chapters written out XD i refuse post two at a time, considering the style of the writing on this story, in letter form like there sending them back and forth snail mail style, as Edward is old fashioned. so i want it to be like each chapter is them recieving it right then after the wait, not two letters on one chapter.. thats no fun! D: **

**2 months later....**

Dear Edward,

Edward are you ignoring me? it's been how long since i mailed that last thing? i lost count, that's how long! i know you have recieved it the mail may be slow but not that damn slow! REPLY! REPLY! REPLY!.. please? :]

you know who... x]

**i'm going against my every fiber and will and posting another letter in the same chapter, for a reason or two. 1. that's a really small letter! 2. well.... you'll see. xD and 3. the cliff hanger will be so much more hangery. muhahahaha :D **

**6 months later from edward's last letter**

Dear Edward,

Edward? Your not angry at me for my letter i sent you a longgg time ago are you? considering i'm bipolar as fuck! you know that, don't take what i say seriously! i'm getting really worried, stop ignoring me, i'm not sure if your just ignoring or if dad did some serious damage.. write back or mom will find out about everything.

Alice...

**ok so your all really in the dark about all that's happening with their lives and everything, and you really don't know what's happening at there houses or anything so review this and tell me you want a regular chapter or two also? to fill in some of the blanks. **


	6. letter 6

Edward please! i'm sorry i swear i am. i shouldn't of said that. i'm so worried right now i don't know what to do. i have no clue what's happening up there. did dad hurt you too... bad? did you get in trouble for missing too much school? Did you and dad make up and every thing is perfectly okay and now your the best of friends? :D But i highly doubt that. Edward please write back. inform me on what's going on. you have a month to write me back. and if i don;t get a letter by then. then i'm coming to see what happened to you myself. with or with out mom. i will be checking the mail box everyday for a letter and i better get one. your very sorry and worried sister,  
Alice

note:  
hey guys sorry it's been a time. i really don't have an excuse except that i forgot about this website. oopsy! hope you can forgive me. here's a letter. short i know and i'm sorry. but it's better then nothing right? :D 


	7. author's note

Author's Note Soo yeah this whole thing is an author's note, but still please read it! sorry i didn't update in a while my internet was down and i couldn't access it! D: but no worries. the whole time it was down i was writing letters. it's taking a twist and i hope no one catches on(: tell me what you think is going to happen when i put up the next chapter or two. Also do you like the whole only letters deal or would you like to have a normal chapter every once in a while? if you would like to pick who you want the narator to be. like see Edward's life, or Alice's? Just a clue if you want Edward then it will be a while before that comes up. Alice i can do right away. but yeah i will keep writing the story if you all keep reviewing and telling me what you think and what you would like to see. 


	8. letter 7

Dearest Alice,  
Hello Alice i am sorry i didn't respond sooner i was bonding with father. no need to worry about me sister. He never hurt me i just made it up for attention. i wanted Esme to feel bad for leaving me and father here. she should feel bad. lying bitch. she hurt me. really bad Alice. It was horrible. tell her i miss her and i love her. actually don't she wouldn't care anyway self centered whore. i hate her! 


End file.
